<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But I'd be yours if you'd be mine by Quagswagging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442135">But I'd be yours if you'd be mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging'>Quagswagging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Crushes, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I just don’t want to be a virgin anymore. And I’m ready!” he argued stubbornly. Max chuckled and teasingly squeezed the back of Lando’s neck.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“And who do you want to have sex with then?” he asked bluntly. Lando blushed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I don’t know.” he answered honestly.</i>
</p>
<p>Lando is determined to lose his virginity. Kevin is the perfect guy to help him with it, yet Lando secretely fancies someone else. Someone with a soft French accent and a love for bandanas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Lando Norris &amp; Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Kevin Magnussen, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But I'd be yours if you'd be mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I mentions this fic a while back, and no one seemed to be able to decide between Lando being with Kevin or Charles.</p>
<p>So uhm</p>
<p>I found a compromise!<br/>Really hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lando nervously sat in front of his laptop, fingers hoovering over his keyboard. He let out a sharp breath, angry at himself for hesitating so much, and starting typing “Tips for losing your virginity”. He nervously bit his nails as he scrolled through the articles. It was something he had been thinking about for quite a while now. He had just turned 20, and he felt like he was ready. He knew he was the baby wherever he went, and he just wanted <i>something</i> that would make him feel more like an adult. </p>
<p>Not that he had someone who would even consider having sex with him. Lando groaned and dropped his head onto the desk.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Lando?” Max chuckled, the Dutchman walking into the room. Lando realised too late that his laptop was still on. He yelped and slammed it shut, but Max had already seen the search results.</p>
<p>“You’ve got some big plans, huh?” Max teased, settling himself on the bed in Lando’s hotel room. Lando turned the desk chair to face him, shrugging grumpily.</p>
<p>“It’s about time.” Lando mumbled. “I’m 20 already.” he added. Max frowned.</p>
<p>“You should only have sex if you’re ready to. It doesn’t matter how old you are.” Max said softly, patting the empty spot next to him on the bed. Lando sat down with a deep sigh.</p>
<p>“I just don’t want to be a virgin anymore. And I’m ready!” he argued stubbornly. Max chuckled and teasingly squeezed the back of Lando’s neck.</p>
<p>“And who do you want to have sex with then?” he asked bluntly. Lando blushed.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” he answered honestly. Max hummed.</p>
<p>“Do you want it to be a friend? Or is there someone you fancy?” the Dutchman asked curiously. Lando let himself fall back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“I know I can’t have it be a stranger, the chance that that story somehow leaks… I can’t take that chance.” Lando mused. “And I can’t have it be a close friend, not you or Carlos, or Alex or George, because I don’t want it to ruin a friendship.” he added, smartly ignoring the crush part. He didn't think Max would agree with who Lando was fancying. Max hummed, laying down next to him.</p>
<p>“You really thought this through.” he said. Lando huffed.</p>
<p>“I told you, I’m ready for it.” he grumbled, swatting Max’s chest. Max giggled.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. Stop hitting me so I can help you.” he laughed, grabbing Lando’s wrist. Lando calmed down and waited for the Dutchman to speak again. Max had a very thoughtful look on his face.</p>
<p>“Well Nico is obviously very good.” he started. “But his cock is too big to be your first.” he added. Lando huffed impatiently, but when Max held his hands apart to show how big it was, he smiled awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Point taken." He muttered. Max chuckled, rhythmically tapping his fingers against his stomach as he tried to come up with other options.</p>
<p>"I mean, Daniel is great too, but you're gonna be teammates next year." Max mused. "Besides, Dan is mine." He added with a stern look. Lando rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Fine, no Daniel." He agreed. "But I still don't know who to ask." He sighed. Max turned to him with a sly smile.</p>
<p>"Well that just leaves Nicholas. Or Kevin." He said with a shrug. "Or Charles if you like backstabbing assholes. The few times I slept with him he was rough and rather nasty, so maybe Charles is a bad idea." He added in a grumble. Lando blushed. He would never admit it, especially not to Max, but he quite fancied Charles. He would have maybe considered to ask Charles to be his first, but Max made him feel self-conscious.</p>
<p>“Kevin then.” Lando said quickly. Max gave him a curious look but then shrugged.</p>
<p>“Whatever, mate. Just to say: Charles is definitely not a bad option.” Max told him, sitting up again. Lando stayed sprawled on the bed, sighing deeply. </p>
<p>“Can you ask Kevin for me?” he asked. Max snorted.</p>
<p>“Yeah man, I’ll just go up to him like ‘Lando wants to have sex with you because he is totally ready for it but at the same time he is too scared to tell you’” Max said with a roll of his eyes. Lando glared.</p>
<p>“Point taken.” he said with a nod. Max patted Lando’s leg.</p>
<p>"You can do it." He soothed. "And if you can't, then there is no shame in that either."</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>It took Lando 3 weeks before he had mustered enough courage to even get within a metre of the Dane. According to Max, and to Carlos, who Lando had also asked for help, Kevin was really nice, but to Lando, the Dane was really intimidating. Eventually, Alex - how had Alex even found out about this all? - had not so subtly shoved Lando against Kevin during the drivers parade. Kevin had caught Lando, seeming amused. </p>
<p>“Clumsy, mhm?” Kevin chuckled, pushing Lando away but nudging him against the barrier next to him. </p>
<p>“S-sorry.” Lando mumbled. Kevin shrugged.</p>
<p>“No problem.” he said, taking off his sunglasses to look at the younger man. “Now is there anything going on? All your friends seem to be watching me this week.” Kevin said softly. Lando swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>“Oh well you know, just the usual stuff." He muttered. Kevin raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>“And what is usual business?” he asked. Lando shrugged.</p>
<p>“I ehh…” he stuttered. “Well you see…” he trailed off. Kevin’s expression turned more gentle. </p>
<p>“Tell me.” he said softly. Lando sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m still a virgin and I was wondering if you’d have sex with me.” he blurted out before turning so tomato red he was momentarily afraid Antonio would attempt to make pasta sauce out of him. Kevin’s eyebrows flew up.</p>
<p>“You want me to be your first?” he said in disbelief. Lando shrugged. </p>
<p>“Yeah? I mean I want to… you know, have sex. And everyone is saying that you’re really good.” he stuttered. Kevin eyed him carefully for a moment, but then got out a hotel keycard.</p>
<p>“My room number is on the card. How about 9 tonight?” Kevin said. Lando swallowed thickly and nodded. He had never expected it to be so easy.</p>
<p>“O-okay.” he mumbled. Kevin winked and wandered away to talk to Romain. Lando was immediately surrounded by his asshole friends, Max laughing and squeezing his cheek while George and Alex high-fived.</p>
<p>“Just make sure you wash your balls before you go, and it should be good.” Max muttered teasingly in his ear. Lando hit his shoulder and blushed, but made a mental note to follow Max’s teasing advice.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>After getting properly washed and ready, Lando shuffled over to Kevin’s hotel room, feeling more nervous than ever. He had ignored his phone most of the night, as his friends had only sent him lewd memes and websites full of tips, but right now he really wished he had talked to them to ease his nerves as much as possible.</p>
<p>Kevin smiled when he opened the door for Lando, letting the younger man into his room.</p>
<p>"Hello." He said gently. Lando gave him a shaky smile, clutching his bag to his chest as he shuffled into the room and let Kevin close the door behind him. </p>
<p>The Dane was watching him curiously now, still casually leaning back against the wall as Lando struggled to not just give up and run away from those intense blue eyes. </p>
<p>“Come on.” Kevin said, bringing Lando over to the bed. Lando daintily sat down on the edge, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. Kevin sat down next to him, gently squeezing Lando’s wrist.</p>
<p>“You’re really sure?” he asked. Lando nodded. </p>
<p>“I’m 20 now, it’s time.” he mumbled. Kevin hummed.</p>
<p>“It’s only time if you feel like you’re ready.” he answered. Lando sighed.</p>
<p>“I am ready.” he said. Kevin eyed him curiously.</p>
<p>“Why not ask one of your friends, or someone you fancy?” Kevin said. Lando frowned.</p>
<p>“I don’t fancy anyone.” he mumbled, trying not to think of blue-green eyes, unruly brown hair pushed up by a bandana and a soft French accent. Kevin didn’t seem to believe him. Lando shot him a look.</p>
<p>“Are you not together with anyone at the moment?” he asked. Kevin shrugged.</p>
<p>“It’s complicated. But he won’t mind.” he promised. Lando nodded and looked down at his hands again. Kevin nudged their shoulders together.</p>
<p>“Very well then.” he said. “If this is what you want.” he said with a nod. Lando nodded back, mimicked Kevin's earlier shoulder nudge.</p>
<p>"If you're sure Nico won't mind." He said. Kevin glared.</p>
<p>"As long as Charles doesn't mind." He retorded. Lando blushed and looked away.</p>
<p>"He doesn't mind. He doesn't even know I exist." Lando huffed. Kevin eyed him carefully.</p>
<p>"I'll make sure to teach you some tricks to impress him with." He teased, nudging Lando further back onto the bed. Lando glared half heartedly but knelt on the bed, eying Kevin a bit nervously now.</p>
<p>"It's okay, don't be nervous." Kevin said softly, kneeling down opposite Lando. Lando swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>"I'm not nervous." He said, even though his heart was hammering in his chest. Kevin chuckled, gently brushing his knuckles over Lando's cheek before tugging at the younger man's shirt.</p>
<p>"Take it off." He said, pulling his own shirt off already. Lando hesitantly followed his example, eyes trailed on the man's chest.</p>
<p>"Holy shit." He muttered, looking at the beautiful angel tattooed on Kev's skin. Kevin chuckled and took Lando's hand, placing it over the angel's wing. Kevin's skin was warm under his fingers and Lando found himself carefully tracing the inked lines.</p>
<p>"Lando…" Kevin muttered, hand curling around the back of Lando's neck. Lando gasped as the Dane's lips brushed over his in a gentle kiss. The young Brit hesitantly returned the kiss, parting his lips and trying not to be surprised as Kevin's tongue briefly slipped into his mouth.</p>
<p>"Okay?" Kevin murmured, pulling away slightly. Lando nodded breathlessly, crawling onto Kevin's lap and kissing him again. He parted this lips needily this time, fingers carding through Kevin's hair as he let their tongues slip together. Kevin's hand moved down, and Lando gasped as the Dane squeezed his ass.</p>
<p>"You okay with undressing further?" Kevin asked. Lando nodded, scooting off Kevin's lap and clumsily taking off his jeans, swallowing thickly as Kevin did the same. Lando nervously put his hands on the waistband of his boxers, but Kevin shook his head.</p>
<p>"We take it slow, yeah?" He said, pulling Lando close again and kissing him more firmly this time, his teeth dragging over the younger man's bottom lip. Lando moaned softly now, pushing closer to the Dane. Kevin smiled against his lips, bringing his hand down and rubbing Lando's cock through the thin material off his boxers. Lando gasped at the pressure, rutting into Kevin's hand with a needy sound. Kevin smirked and bit down on Lando’s lip more firmly, before trailing kisses down his neck until he could suck a bruise on Lando’s collarbone.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Kevin praised as Lando let out another soft noise, still rubbing himself against Kevin’s hand. When the Dane removed his hand, Lando whined, still seeking friction. </p>
<p>“Easy, we don’t want you to cum too early baby.” Kevin chuckled gently, kissing Lando’s jaw. Lando’s skin had already flushed a deep red from his cheeks down onto his chest. He seemed a bit embarrassed, but Kevin just found it endearing. </p>
<p>“Can I touch you?” Lando asked shyly, trailing his fingers over the angel, down over Kevin’s belly button to the waistband of the Dane’s black boxers. Kevin nodded silently, moving up a little to make it easier for Lando to take to boxers off him. Lando’s blush deepened when he hesitantly reached out to touch Kevin’s cock, which was already hard and pressing up against the Dane’s stomach. </p>
<p>“Take your boxers off too, baby.” Kevin said gently, stroking Lando’s hair to help him calm down. Lando nodded and awkwardly wiggled out of the garment, seeming a bit self-conscious about his body.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful.” Kevin praised, bringing Lando into another kiss. He wrapped one of his hands around both their cocks, rubbing them together. Lando’s cock was slightly smaller than Kevin, and a bit skinnier, and the Brit blushed when he noticed.</p>
<p>“Size doesn’t matter.” Kevin winked, meanwhile pushing Lando to lay down on his back. “When I first slept with Nico, he was… bad, even though his cock is huge.” he added, settling between Lando’s legs. Lando hummed but didn’t answer, mostly seeming surprised Kevin had openly talked about Nico. Kevin rolled his eyes and gently flicked Lando’s nose.</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that look.” he sighed, before leaning in to press his mouth to one of Lando’s nipples, sucking gently until he heard Lando keen.</p>
<p>“S-sorry, I’m sensitive there.” Lando gasped as Kevin gave him an amused smile. </p>
<p>“Good to know.” Kevin purred, before leaning in to lick and suck at Lando’s other nipple. He pulled away as Lando started to rut against him again, moaning softly as he clutched at Kevin’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“Still okay?” Kevin asked gently, hand stroking over Lando’s hip. Lando nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” he answered breathlessly. Kevin hummed in approval.</p>
<p>“Is it okay if I open you up then?” he asked, fingers moving down to trail over his thighs. Lando swallowed thickly but offered the Dane a small nod, causing Kevin to smile and reach for the lube he had set out on the nightstand. </p>
<p>“Roll onto your stomach, love, I can reach you better then.” Kevin said. Lando gave him a nervous smile but did as he was told. Kevin pushed a pillow under Lando’s hips to change the angle, momentarily rubbing his fingers against the head of Lando’s cock, feeling Lando had softened slightly because of the nerves.</p>
<p>“You can tell me to stop anytime.” Kevin said, pressing a kiss to the small of Lando’s back. Lando nodded, pillowing his head on his arms as he waited for Kevin to do anything. Kevin slicked his fingers up with the lube, letting some lube dribble on Lando’s ass as well. </p>
<p>“Just relax honey.” Kevin soothed, rubbing his fingers against Lando’s hole and feeling him tense up immediately. Kevin took it slow, rubbing and nudging at Lando’s ass before easing his pointer finger into him. Lando gasped, but didn’t try to pull away.</p>
<p>“Feel good?” Kevin asked. </p>
<p>“A bit weird.” Lando muttered, brow furrowed in concentration. Kevin rubbed his free hand over the small of Lando’s back, letting the younger man get used to the feeling.</p>
<p>“It will get better.” he muttered as he pulled his hand away, slowly easing in a second finger. Lando groaned now at the discomfort, but then moaned loudly as Kevin’s fingers brushed his prostate. </p>
<p>“Do that again!” he gasped, rutting his cock against the pillow. Kevin chuckled and continued to rub his fingers over Lando’s sweet spot. Lando was moaning and thrashing under him now, one hand reaching back to clutch at Kevin’s free arm. </p>
<p>“K-Kevin, I-” he moaned. Kevin pulled his finger’s back a little, instead scissoring them to properly open Lando up. He knew the feeling was uncomfortable, especially the first time around, and so he tried to go as slow as possible.</p>
<p>“Stings.” Lando mumbled, seeming a lot less turned on now.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to stop?” Kevin asked. Lando shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m sure that when your cock is in me I’ll feel better again.” he mumbled softly, hissing slightly. Kevin pushed a third finger into him, just to make sure he was as well prepared for his cock as he could be.</p>
<p>“There.” Kevin said, pulling his fingers away and patting Lando’s ass teasingly. Lando nodded and pushed his hips up a bit more, closing his eyes as he waited for Kevin to push into him.</p>
<p>“No baby, roll over, on your back.” Kevin told him, “I want to look at you okay?” he asked. Lando sighed and rolled over, squeaking as Kevin pulled him down on the bed a bit more, pushing Lando’s legs around his waist. Lando’s cock had softened again, but it only took a few quick stroked of Kevin’s hand to get him properly hard again. </p>
<p>“You sure you want it to be me?” Kevin asked, hands now slowly stroking Lando’s waist. Lando looked up at him and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” he whispered. “I trust you.” he sighed, eyes lidded and pupils blown so wide his eyes were almost black.</p>
<p>“I’ll go slow.” Kevin promised, leaning over Lando and bringing their mouth together in a lay kiss as he angled Lando’s hips up. When he initially pushed in, Lando gasped, so startled he accidentally bit down on Kevin’s lip. </p>
<p>“Easy.” Kevin shushed him, staying still for a moment. Lando took a deep breath and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay.” he whispered. Kevin rested their foreheads together as he pushed in further, groaning as he bottomed out. Lando was tight and warm around him, and it took Kevin every bit of self-control he had to keep still. Lando was breathing shallowly, a slightly pained look on his face. Kevin arched down again to lick at Lando’s nipples again, distracting him from the sting. </p>
<p>“Still okay?” Kevin asked. Lando nodded, experimentally wiggling his hips a little.</p>
<p>“Yeah… Can you… move?” he asked. Kevin chuckled and nodded, slowly pulling out before pushing his cock back into Lando with a bit more force. Lando gasped, but did not seem in pain as much anymore.</p>
<p>“God do that again…” Lando gasped, rolling his hips in time with Kevin’s shallow thrusts.</p>
<p>“You feel so good baby.” Kevin groaned, kissing Lando sloppily. “So nice and tight.” he purred, quickening his pace. Lando was a boneless heap under him, moaning and shivering as he clutched onto Kevin’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“I’m, I’m close.” he muttered, seeming frustrated it hadn’t taken him long at all. Kevin pressed a kiss to his temple.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.”  he soothed. “I want you to feel good baby.” he added, reaching between them to wrap his fingers around Lando’s cock. It only took a few brushes of his hand over the head of Lando’s cock, before the younger man gasped and tensed up. Kevin fucked the young man through his orgasm, catching all the gasps and moans falling off Lando’s lips.</p>
<p>“You need to cum still.” Lando mumbled tiredly as Kevin wanted to pull out, knowing Lando would get sensitive quickly. Kevin hesitated but then pulled Lando’s hips up, pushing his own hips forward into a few more deep thrusts. Lando moaned and twisted under him, and Kevin groaned as Lando’s tightened even more around him.</p>
<p>“God Lando…” he gasped as he came, spilling deep inside Lando as he drew the young man into a deep kiss. </p>
<p>They both took some time to catch their breaths, still curled over and around each other.</p>
<p>“You’re heavy.” Lando muttered after a moment. Kevin snorted and slowly eased out of Lando, before rolling off of him. Lando took a deep breath, his limbs seeming heavy as he clumsily rolled over. Kevin smiled and pulled Lando close, letting him cuddle up against his side.</p>
<p>“Was that okay baby?” Kevin asked softly, wrapping his arms around the younger man. Lando nodded.</p>
<p>“That was… wow.” he muttered with a soft smile. Kevin grinned, kissing Lando’s forehead.</p>
<p>“I’m glad. Now you get to use all this experience with Charles, hm?” he said softly, stroking Lando’s hair. Lando looked up with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Charles? Why would I?” he stuttered. Kevin chuckled.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a lot of friends in the Paddock.” Kevin started. “It gives me the time to observe people. You like him." He said. Lando blushed.</p>
<p>"I- well, he is very nice." He mumbled. Kevin nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Yeah he is. He'd be good for you." He said, massaging Lando's scalp. </p>
<p>"This is a weird conversation to have after sex." Lando chuckled. Kevin hummed in agreement.</p>
<p>"Maybe." He agreed. Lando rested his head on Kevin's shoulder, drawing his fingers over Kevin's chest.</p>
<p>"What about you and Nico though?" he asked. Kevin sighed.</p>
<p>"It's complicated. We'll get there eventually… maybe." He said with a sad smile. Lando kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"He'd be stupid to let you go." He said. Kevin gave him a gentle smile, kissing his forehead before drawing the blankets up over them.</p>
<p>"Thanks sweetie." He said. "I hope you and Charles will find each other too." He added. Lando blushed and nuzzled Kevin's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Small chance. But yeah." He sighed. "Now… do you mind if I take a shower? There is like… lube and cum running out of me." He said, wrinkling up his nose. Kevin chuckled.</p>
<p>"I'll get you a towel and something to sleep in yeah? If you want to stay." He said with a soft smile. Lando nodded.</p>
<p>"I'd like that." He said, and the two shared a fond, understanding look. Lando wandered into the bathroom,turning in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Oh and Kevin?" He said softly. Kevin looked up from where he was sorting through his suitcase.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" He asked. Lando jogged back over to him and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved writing this, mostly cos of Max&amp;Lando's friendship lol</p>
<p>Do you think Charles will return Lando feelings? And what about Kev and hulk?👀</p>
<p>Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>